


Strip Scrabble

by mistressterably



Category: Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: F/M, Strip Games
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-30
Updated: 2015-12-30
Packaged: 2018-05-10 08:28:08
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,490
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5578486
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mistressterably/pseuds/mistressterably
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This one began from a post on tumblr about 12 / River pairing. One comment in the thread was about 12 and River playing scrabble for the 24 years for their last night. Yeah.. I went there with it!</p><p>and.. credit for the prompt to @janescoot59 on tumblr!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Strip Scrabble

Last Night - Hour 1080

‘What on Earth is that in your hands, Doctor?’ River looked up from her lounger in the suite they had found themselves in on Darrillium. The large floor to ceiling window had a good view still of the Singing Towers in the moonlight. She had changed into a silky pair of pyjamas and a long flowing robe. The Doctor, emerging from the TARDIS, was in his usual black trousers, his black boots, white shirt and then just his black waistcoat. Earlier that day his hair had been tamed but now it was if it had been given leave to run wild. 

‘Just something to pass some time, maybe have a bit of fun.’ He made his way to where she sat, stretched out and used his foot to pull over a small table.

‘That looks suspiciously like a game of some sort. You do NOT do games.’

‘I’ve learned to like games,’ The Doctor grinned at her, that gleam in his eyes that made River warm slightly. ‘You’ve taught me that lately.’ He settled on the floor across from the small table from River, his long legs crossing easily. The box holding the game was set on the table. ‘Well? Up for a round or two?’

‘What game is it?” River asked, looking at the aged box that had no indication on it as to what was inside.

‘Scrabble.’ The Doctor’s grin got wider as his fingers rested on the box lid, waiting for her answer.

‘Scrabble?’ River sat up. ‘That’s an old classic. And not your forte.’

‘Implying something, River?’ Now he was arching one of those impossible eyebrows at her.

‘I’m not implying anything. I know that you’re better at maths and physics. This,’ River gestured grandly at the box. ‘Would be a challenge for you.’

‘And you’re an archaeologist. This should give even odds to both of us.’ The look he gave her was asking her if she was up for a game. 

‘Go on then, if you want to lose that quickly I’ll accommodate you.’ River threw out the challenge easily.

The Doctor pursed his lips in thought and then smiled crookedly at her. ‘You think you can beat me that easily?’

‘Of course!’ River’s confidence was tinged with her usual cockiness.

‘Let’s up the ante then.’ The Doctor suggested, his eyes looking over his wife in a calculating manner.

‘What do you suggest, husband?’ River shook her head, causing her mass of curls to tremble from the movement.

That smouldering glance through his eyebrows up towards River gave her only slight warning of what was on his mind. ‘There’s a variant of the game that I’ve heard about.’

‘A variant?’

‘Mmhmm.’ The Doctor began to lift the box lid off, exposing the soft velvet bag of tiles, the tile racks and then the board. ‘An adult variant.’

‘Intriguing. Go on.’ 

‘I score more than you in a round, you lose a clothing item.’ 

‘And if I score more than you, you lose one.’ River finished for him. ‘You’re on.’

‘Make each round two words each?’ 

‘This is going to be such fun.’ River grinned back at him, already calculating that she would need to win 6 rounds - waistcoat, 2 boots, trousers, shirt and underpants. He did have a slight advantage that for her part she had only her slippers, pyjama bottoms, pyjama top and her robe. Should be easy to win even so, she thought as his long fingers scrambled the tiles in the velvet bag before holding it out to her to pick one to choose the order. River drew a tile and then the Doctor. Turning it over to show her choice, she had picked the letter F. The Doctor, his fingers dipping in and selecting a tile drew it out and then laughed. The letter D had been his draw. 

With a laugh, he began the initial tile draw and soon they were both peering at their tile racks.

His first word was FAINT - scoring 24  
She played EXIT - scoring 11  
Then the Doctor played BOX - scoring 18  
Her second word of the round was DEIGN - scoring 12

‘42 for me and 23 for you.’ The Doctor smiled. ‘Let’s have one of those slippers off.’

‘I’m just warming up.’ River said with a coy look as she eased off one slipper and tossed it to one side. 

‘Next round.’ The Doctor said and laid down the word DRAFT to score 9.  
River set down YE and scored 10.  
After a moment’s thought, he laid down YAWN and scored 10 as well.  
‘Hah!’ River crowed in triumph as she laid down the word WIZ and scored 35. ‘Off with that waistcoat!’ 

‘Lucky to have the Z on a triple score.’ The Doctor commented as his fingers unbuttoned his waistcoat and it found it’s way onto the nearby seat. ‘Round three.’

Laying down tiles, he played ABUZZ to score 15.  
Her response was to play KEPT and score 17.  
With his brows furrowed, the Doctor finally put down the word PUMICED with a laugh of his own, scoring 32.  
It was River’s turn to pause and think, all she could come up with was PICK to score 18. She sighed and he gestured to her other foot. 

The fourth round began when the Doctor chuckled and played QUAD on a Triple Word square. ‘42.’  
For her next turn she laid down THROE and scored 20. She took a deep breath and waited for his next play.  
CLOUD was played for 9.  
Taking her time, she spotted a move and laid down SEE off two other words to score a total of 38. Clapping in victory, River chose his shirt to be removed. Bare-chested, the Doctor sighed and bent back to his rack.

MOANING was his next word, scoring himself 20  
River countered with VIA to score 17. ‘A bit closer this time.’  
The Doctor just gave her a quick look before picking up tiles to lay them down with a grump, TINE scored him only 6.  
Her next move was another triumph, setting down WOO against other tiles to score 15. ‘Let’s have a boot this time.’

His fingers unlaced one boot and pulled it off. ‘It’s not over yet.’ He warned her.

Round five and, after some thought before a wide grin spread on his face, he played VERSE on a triple word score against other tiles to score 28.  
On the back foot again, River gazed at her tiles before selecting AVAIL to score 17.  
Rubbing his chin in thought, the Doctor finally played STORED against one of the other triple word scores to get 29.  
All she could come up with was EH against other tiles to score 16. Her robe was off now. 

‘I believe that leaves 3 left for me and just 2 for you now. Maybe too much of a challenge for you, RIver?’ The Doctor teased her and then went back to looking at his tiles. 

With no tiles left to draw and the game almost done, he played ROIL and scored only 5. River, with no more to draw herself was only able to score 8 with BRIM. He scored 16 and went out. She still had a word to play for her round so the Doctor gathered up the tiles and they re-drew for a new game. With a laugh she laid down the first word on the clean board, using all 7 tiles to spell GRAINED. With the all out bonus, River scored 56 and the Doctor was taking off his remaining boot wiggling his naked toes for her amusement.

‘Even now, 2 left.’ River noted with a lift of her eyebrow. 

He played ISOBAR to start the next round and scored 18.  
River responded with LOWED and scored 15.  
His turn and he laid down WAKE to score 30.  
She couldn’t help a laugh as she played OWLY off a triple and scored 39. ‘You know what’s coming off now.’

The Doctor sighed and stood up. His zip went down and he was peeling off his trousers and was left to sit back down with only his underpants left to him. River was smiling in an early triumph. ‘I’m not finished yet.’ He reminded her.

His next word was PULSE, bridging off another word to score 20.  
Looking at her rack, River carefully selected her next move. Seeing an option, she scored 22 by playing FEST on a Double word and a double letter.  
The Doctor chuckled and played ZERO on a double word himself and scored 26. Now, all he could do was wait and see if he had another chance.  
River knew she needed only 25 to win and then, victoriously she played YOUTH and scored 26 herself. 

‘Off with those underpants, husband dearest!’ River sat back in her victory to watch the Doctor, head hung in defeat, remove the last piece of clothing left to him.


End file.
